I Choose you Charmander!
by Kaedin116
Summary: What if the age requirement was 16 rather then 10 to become a pokemon trainer? What if Ash was wiser and better prepared starting out then in the show? Watch in this AU as he embarks from Pallet with Gary's twin sister Daisy and Charmander at his side. There will be plenty of original moments with hints of Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Ash stared at the clock with anticipation. He was now finally Sixteen and old enough to set out as a prospective trainer. He'd not slept well the night before. How could he? Ever since he was a child he'd dreamed of following in his father's footsteps. Of starting his own pokemon adventure.

As the clock chimed Six a wide grin pulled at his features. He knew that he would be undoubtedly early...but he couldn't take it any longer. He rose to his feet and quickly changed clothes, before reaching for his hat that rested on the edge of the desk.

He cast a look around the room wondering to himself how long it might be till he saw it again.

Ash opened the door and quickly descended the stairs, before the smell of fresh Coffee assaulted his senses.

His mother blinked blearily as she sat on the couch with a cup balanced in her lap.

"Ash dear aren't you up a bit early?..I sort of expected you would be late." she giggled her eyes crinkling as she took a small sip of her beverage.

The teenage boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe if I was younger...but I've been waiting for this day for too long to fall behind. Besides I can't let Gary or the others get ahead of me. "

"It's not a race dear. Your father came a long way, but he started off as quite a poor trainer. Slow and steady wins the race." she mused.

Ash allowed a grin as he stepped, before leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "I know mom. I've really thought this through. The only reason why I want to get there first is to make sure I get the pokemon I really want."

Delia offered a fond smile at her son, before patting his cheek. "Your father will be so proud to hear about much you've grown up. Do you have any idea which one you'll choose?"

Ash pulled away as he made his way to the front door, before glancing over his shoulder with a grin.

"It's a surprise mom. I promise you'll know soon though. I better get going though!"

The woman giggled at his enthusiasm. "Alright honey I'll see you soon."

* * *

Without another word Ash stepped outside and untied his bike, before releasing the kickstand as he pushed it forward and mounted it.

'I swear father, one day the entire world will know my name. I will raise the strongest pokemon team and maybe one day we'll be able to have a match of our own.' he mused to himself.

Professor Oak rubbed at his eyes as he heard a knock upon the front door of his lab. 'Heavens and I thought I was a morning person. Didn't I say 8 o'clock or was it 7? ' he mumbled to himself as he approached the door, before slowly parting it to see a one Ash Ketchum standing there.

"Ah Ash this is a surprise. I expected my grandson to be the first one here. I must commend you for eagerness, but you're early." he chuckled.

Ash offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry professor. I know I'm early...but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure I didn't lose the chance to pick the pokemon I want."

Oak offered the boy a hard look, before his expression softened as he waved his hand as he stepped backwards and turned as he began to walk towards the main part of his lab.

"Oh very well then. I may be old, but I too remember the rush of getting your first pokemon and setting off on your first journey."

Ash eyed some of the assistants and the various computers and books that were scattered across the lab. "Well I've been thinking for a long time about this choice and I think I've finally made up my mind."

The old man cracked a small smile as he entered the room that contained a center console with a number of pokeballs resting in the center. "Well Ash what will it be? The Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, the Water Type Squirtle, the Fire Lizard Charmander or perhaps the Normal type Eevee? "

Ash blinked. "I wasn't even aware Eevee was a choice professor."

Oak laughed. "Yes well from the way I understand it including yourself there are three others that I'm expecting. It's only fair that everyone has a pokemon waiting for them."

Ash nodded. "Makes sense, but it doesn't change anything. I pick Charmander." he said as he reached and rested his palm upon the pokeball marked by a flame.

Oak quirked an eyebrow. "Are you certain Ash? You've got the pick of the bunch. Stragetically speaking the fire starter is at a disadvantage for the first three gyms."

Ash smiled. "I know and I took that into consideration."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I know that nothing about this journey will be easy, but I want to be challenged. If the beginning is harder it'll only make me a better trainer and besides I'm sure I can find some great Pokemon along the way."

Oak smiled. "Your father will be proud of you Ash. I wish you the best. Please take this with you aswell." he said as he reached out and picked up five pokeballs and a pokedex.

"You remember what I said about the Pokedex right?"

Ash nodded as he tucked the spare pokeballs away. "Right it records data on Pokemon I've seen and captured. It also serves as my ID if I'm not mistaken."

"Right you are."

Ash stared at Charmander's pokeball for a long moment, before he tossed the ball out.

"Charamander come on out!"

A white light appeared as the pokemon from the ball took shape. The Orange lizard canted it's head slowly to the side, before eying it's trainer.

Ash smiled as he slowly knelt down. "Hey there pal. My names Ash and we're setting out on a long journey. I'd really love if we could be more then just pokemon and trainer. I'd like to be friends! What do you say?"

The Orange Lizard seemed pleased as it's tail lit up brighter and it's blue eyes seemed to shine as it exclaimed. "Char! Char!" before nodding it's head vigoursly.

Ash laughed. "Great! Let's get going." he said as held out the ball as he prepared to return his new friend only to have his Charmander swat the pokeball back with it's tail.

"Char." it rumbled as it shook it's head.

"What's going on Professor?" Ash asked as he stared at the small reptile.

"How curious. It seems as if Charmander would prefer to remain outside it's pokeball. It's not unheard of, but it is rare."

Ash allowed a smile as he rested a hand on Charmander's head. "Hey Charmander that's alright with me! We've got a long journey and your company would be great." he laughed.

"Well Ashy boy what a surprise to see you here first. Miracles never cease. Just glad to see you were nice enough to not stop me from getting my pokemon." Gary said as he walked into the lab, before waving at his Grandfather.

Ash simply rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too Gary."

"Gramps..I know what I'm here for."

The Professor chuckled. "Well I'm glad both of you are able to get the ones you wanted. Go ahead Gary."

The brown haired teenager walked up, before picking up Squirtle's pokeball. "Yeah that'll do nicely." he mused as he spun the pokeball on one of his fingers as he watched his grandfather collect his own pokeballs and pokedex.

"Surprised to not see your sister with you. Where is she?" Ash asked as he quirked a brow.

Gray offered a bored shrug. "Heck if I know. Probably sleeping in like a slacker. Which means Richie will be the only of you losers to be of any challenge."

Ash gritted his teeth, but relaxed after a moment. "Well Gary take care out there. Thanks again Professor!" he said as he prepared to leave.

Gary however frowned. He and Ash had been friends back in the day. Things however had changed when their rivalry had turned sour and grown more serious. "Hey Ashy boy before you run off and make a fool of yourself, why don't we see what our pokemon can do? Heh maybe I can convince you to quit, before you begin." he mused.

Ash turned as he regarded the other boy for a moment. He knew that he was at a disadvantage type wise, however with their pokemon being at such a low level that could be overcome and beyond that type wasn't everything.

"Fine. Charmander buddy it's show time. Are you ready?"

The orange lizard pumped one of it's small arms into the air. "Char!"

Gray smirked as he threw out his pokeball and Squirtle emerged.

Oak observed the pair silently. 'Hmm I wonder how they'll fair ?'

"Alright Squirtle let's pummel these dweebs. Use tackle!"

"Charmander side step and scratch him as he passes by you." Ash yelled.

The Orange lizard prepared itself as Squirtle launched itself forward through the air. Waiting until the last moment, Charmander slowly pivoted, before raking his claws across Squirtle's passing body.

Squirtle winced as it landed.

"Quick before Squirtle recovers follow up with another Scratch!" Ash called out.

"Squirtle withdraw into your shell." Gary said his eyes narrowing.

Charmander's claws found the turtle's shell and raked harmlessly across the surface.

"Heh Squirtle use tackle while in your shell!" Gary ordered.

Ash's eyes widened as he watched the turtle slam into Charmander sending the orange lizard reeling.

"Char..." it sputtered, before regaining it's composure.

"Do it again!" Gary exclaimed a smug grin now on his face.

Ash clenched his fists. "Charmander dodge that and hit Squirtle with your tail!"

Just as Squirtle was about to make contact once more Charmander launched itself upward, before twirling as it slammed it's tail as hard as it could into the back of Squirtle's shell Sending the Shell across the room and into the far wall.

There was a long pause, before Squirtle poked it's head out it's eyes rolling back into it's head as it lost consciousness.

"And it looks like Ash wins..." A female voice spoke as Daisy walked into the room with Richie behind her.

"Looks that way. Excellent Job Ash" Oak mused.

A smile crept upon Ash's face as he a thumbs up for Charmander. "Great job out there buddy. I knew you could do it."

"Tch...live it up. When I see you next things will be much different." he huffed as he nodded at Grandfather. "Thanks Gramps! Smell ya losers later." he laughed as he walked past his sister without even acknowledging her.

Richie let out a half hearted chuckle. "Guess Gary hasn't changed much.."

"Unfortunately.." Daisy sighed, her expression softened as she looked at Ash. "It's nice to see you again Ash. You did great against my brother. You and Charmander worked well together."

Ash laughed. "Thanks, but we've got a lot of work to do."

"Boy Ash I didn't expect you to get here before me. Man and I really wanted Charamander, but I'm not picky. What's left Professor ?..guess it doesn't matter though because technically Daisy beat me as well "

Oak glanced over the remaining two pokeballs.

"Well I've got a Bulbasaur and an Evee."

Daisy smiled. "You want the Bulbasaur don't you?"

Richie laughed. "How'd you know? It would have been my second pick after Charmander." he admitted.

"Take it then! I wanted Eevee ever since Grandad mentioned he was going to have one."

Oak smiled. "Well glad to see everyone is happy."

"It's great seeing you both! Thanks again Professor. I should probably get going. Come on Charmander."

* * *

"Are you sure you've packed everything?" Delia asked as she eyed her son.

Ash sighed. "Yes mom and please don't start asking about underwear or socks. I've got everything I need."

She blinked as she stared at Charmander who looked back up at her with a toothy smile. "Shouldn't he be in a pokeball?"

Ash laughed. "Nope. Charmander told me he doesn't like pokeballs so he'll be at my side from now on."

Delia smiled. "Well Charmander you keep my boy safe! I know he thinks he's all grown up, but I'm sure he'll need you."

"Char-Char! Charamander!" the orange lizard exclaimed essentially agreeing to her request.

"We'll be fine mom. We should probably get going though. I'd like to get to Viridian City, before dark."

The woman sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes. "Alright but you promise me you'll call me when you get there! you know how I worry and besides your father told me he'd have a surprise for you by the time you get there."

Ash's eyes widened, before he grinned. "All the more reason for us to get going." he exclaimed as he offered his mom a final look, before he turned and began to trudge towards the exit of town.

* * *

However he wouldn't get that far as he heard someone calling his name.

"Ash wait up!"

He turned slowly to see Daisy running up to him.

"Hey Daisy. Is everything alright?"

Daisy slowly caught her breath. "Yeah Gary and Richie already left, I just wanted to catch you and ask if you could help me. Grandpa said that there was a wild pokemon that had blown a generator, behind the lab. "

"Sure this could be our first real encounter with a wild pokemon." he said as a grin pulled at his lips.

Daisy rolled her eyes, but nevertheless laughed. "Just remember this isn't a game."

"I know I know. Actually I was going to ask you something Daisy."

The girl regarded him a moment as they walked, before blinking. "What's that?"

"What would you say to joining me ? I'm sure we could both get stronger together and the company would be nice. Besides I'm terrible with maps." he laughed.

She brunette regarded him a moment, before a smile pulled at her lips. "Well you won't have to worry then Ash I'll handle the directions. "

"So that means?"

"Of course. Unlike my brother I don't see any harm in working with someone. I just wish he understood that."

Ash smiled sadly. "Maybe he will one day..."

* * *

Ash's eyes narrowed as they came upon the damaged generator.

"Wow something definitely fried it good."

"Looks like we don't have to look far.." Daisy mused as she tapped his shoulder, before pointing at a yellow mouse like pokemon that sat atop the generator. It's red cheeks were sparking with electricity.

"Oh wow it's a Pikachu. Who would have thought we'd see one here."

Daisy eyed the Pikachu a moment, before offering a side glance over at Ash.

"Ash do you mind if I try to catch it?"

Ash regarded the electric mouse a moment. "It'd be a great addition to my team as well, but I'll tell you what. I'll let you go for it if you'll pass on the next pokemon we both want. Sound fair?"

She smiled as she plucked a pokeball off her belt. "You've got a deal Ash." she said.

"Come on out Eevee!" she exclaimed.

"Eevee!" the cute brown and white creature exclaimed as it danced about as it was released from it's pokeball.

Ash knelt down till he was almost level with his Charmander.

"Charmander I want you to watch this fight closely. Even without fighting we can learn a lot."

"Char!" the orange lizard agreed as it turned it's attention upon Eevee and Pikachu.

Daisy extended her arm as she pointed at the Pikachu.

"Pikachu you've caused trouble for my grandpa. I challenge you to a battle. Are you ready?"

Pikachu regarded her for a moment, before yawning. "Cha..." it said halfheartedly.

Daisy's eyes twitched. "We'll show it why it should take us seriously. Eevee use sand attack!"

Eevee darted forward, before kicking up sand towards Pikachu.

The electric mouse sprung away from the generator, before landing on the ground. It's cheeks sparked with electricity as it glared at the teenage girl and her Eevee.

"There we got it's attention now." Daisy mused.

"I think you just pissed off." Ash muttered to which Charmander silently nodded.

"Eevee use tackle! Show Pikachu we mean business."

Eevee lunged forward only to be stopped as Pikachu erupted with a torrent of electricity as it used thundershock and stopped the other pokemon's advance.

Ash's eyes widened. "Wow that Pikachu packs a punch."

Daisy blinked a moment, before regaining her bearings. "No matter we're not giving up. Eevee you with me?"

Eevee slowly rose back to it's feet, before nodding.

Pikachu now already irritated dashed forward.

"Eevee now! Use Sand attack when it's close."

Just as Pikachu was about to collide into Eevee sand was kicked into it's face sending it sprawling to the ground.

"Now use Tackle!"

Eevee lunged forward once more this time making contact as hit Pikachu was a direct attack sending the mouse pokemon crashing into a tree.

"We did it.." Daisy exclaimed.

Ash blinked as he watched Pikachu slowly rise back to it's feet. "You might have spoken too soon. This Pikachu is tough."

Daisy clenched her fists at her side. "No matter. Eevee and I are tough too. Eevee full power tackle. Put everything you've got into it."

Pikachu began to fire bolts of lightning outward in an attempt to zap the other pokemon.

"Eevee dodge those strikes and finish this."

Eevee despite it's fatigue dashed around the bolts crashing around it, before lunged off the ground and planted it's head once more into Pikachu's stomach, before slamming the mouse once more against the tree.

This time Pikachu slumped against the tree and didn't get back to it's feet.

Daisy took a deep breath as she tossed an empty pokeball and proceeded to hold her breath as she watched intently as Pikachu even though unconscious struggled, before finally relenting.

"I did it! I caught a Pikachu!" she exclaimed as she ran forward and picked up the pokeball only to have it open the second she did so.

Pikachu reappeared, before shaking it's head.

Daisy blinked as she stared befuddled at the creature's actions.

"Pikachu?.."

The Electric mouse sniffed her a moment, before it relaxed slightly and climbed her shoulder.

Ash grinned as he walked forward with Charmander at his side.

"Looks like Pikachu and Charmander have a lot in common."

Daisy returned the smile as she looked down at Eevee. "I guess you're right. Eevee you did great! You deserve a good rest." she said as she returned the pokemon, before turning back to face Ash.

"Well looks like we're done here. Where to now?"

Ash looked down at Charmander a moment, before returning his attention to Daisy. "We've got a walk a head of us. Especially if we want to reach Viridian City, before dark. I'd like to train while we're at it."

"Shouldn't be that hard. From what I understand a lot of new trainers can be found on the route to Viridian City."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ash said as an eager grin formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're being picky Ash." Daisy remarked as they continued to trudge forward through the knee high grass.

The boy blinked as he looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to need more then Charmander if you intend on beating any of these Gym Leaders."

Ash allowed a grin. "I know that Daisy. The only reason why I'm being picky is I'm looking to build a powerful team."

"You know you can cycle Pokemon in and out right? I mean with Pikachu here I already have two pokemon. You are planning to fill grandpa's pokedex right?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah. My dream isn't to catch every pokemon. I want to build the best team I can and become the best there is. I know I can do alot more training with Six Pokemon versus a dozen."

Daisy sighed. "You're impossible...I can't bel-" she was cut off by a loud explosion nearby.

Charmander's eyes widened as it sprinted forward followed by Pikachu.

The two trainers exchanged a look, before chasing after their pokemon.

As they reached a clearing they saw a scrawny teenage boy perhaps the same age as they were clutching a pokeball against his chest as a taller older man wearing a leather jacket loomed over him with a sneer on his face.

"Listen you little punk you lost. You know what that means. Your Pokemon is forfeit. So hand it over or I'll take it from you."

"N-no I can't. Torchic is my only Pokemon."

The older man snorted. "I know and it will go well with my Turtwig and Marrill. In fact I'll be ready for anything the league throws at me. Now hand it over before I pound your face in." he said as he picked the younger man up off the ground by his collar.

"Hey back off!" Ash growled as he stepped forward.

The older man turned around, before dropping the boy in his grasp. "Heh looks like a bunch of fresh meat. I do love ambushing you worthless trainers from Pallet and Viridian."

"You should do what Ash says and leave that other trainer alone!" Daisy said as she glanced over at Ash.

"Fraid I can't do that girl. Why bother capturing pokemon on my own when I can beat the snot out of green trainers and take some rare pokemon the easy way." he laughed.

Ash clenched his fists. "Then fight me then. All or nothing."

"Ash wait.." Daisy exclaimed.

"I'll be fine.." he whispered.

"Heh looks like you only have one pokemon. One on One then?"

Ash shook his head. "No. Like I said all or nothing. Bring everything you've got, but when you lose you'll be forfeiting all your pokemon. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be a trainer."

The trainer glanced down at Charmander. "You in buddy? I know you can do this. The lizard who looked uncertain for a moment recovered as a look of determination filled it's eyes.

The man snorted. "You crack me up kid. The name is Damian only fair for you to know who's going to mop the floor with you. Just remember you made this deal." he smirked as he reached for one of the two pokeballs that rested on his belt.

"Ash what are you doing?!" Daisy sputtered as she leaned close to whisper.

"Charmander and I can do this. I just know it, besides this guy just got done battling. Even if he did when his pokemon can't possibly be at one hundred percent."

"And what if he healed them?"

Ash shook his head. "No not a guy like this. I don't think he'd care enough to take care of his pokemon."

"You two done talking so we can get this over with?" the man chuckled.

Ash tilted his hat as he looked down at Charmander.

"You bet we are. Charmander it's all you buddy."

"Char!" it exclaimed, before stomping forward.

Damian smirked as he threw out a pokeball.

"Marrill come on out."

The small blue water pokemon emerged from the ball, before casting an unsure look over it's shoulder. "Mar..Marrill." it squeaked several bruises and marks could be seen on it's face.

"Listen here you little rat...if you want a rest you'll finish this pipsqueak off."

The pokemon's ears lowered as turned it's attention to Charmander.

Ash's frowned. "Marrill I promise you won't have to listen to him much longer. Charmander use scratch!"

Charmander bounded forward, before rearing one of it's arms back.

"Marrill use bubble and squash that weakling!"

Following it's master Marrill proceeded to fire a stream of bubbles out.

"Charmander use your tail and propel yourself into the air then get in close and use scratch!"

The Orange lizard slammed it's tail into the ground sending into the air and out of the way of Marrill's attack. Using gravity it came down with quick and violent strike.

Marrill's wavered a moment, before toppling over.

"What?!...how the hell did you lose to that weakling?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "You might have won a few matches, but you're not taking care of your pokemon. They need to rest after battling."

"Enough of the lecture brat. You got lucky...unfortunately for you my Turtwig even though it's a grass type is much stronger. I'm going to crush you." he laughed as he returned his Marrill, before tossing out another pokeball.

As Turtwig emerged Ash could tell that the other trainer wasn't entirely bluffing. If he had to guess this was most likely this guy's first pokemon. It looked a lot more seasoned and generally tougher then Marrill or even Charmander.

"Turtwig you're going to earn your keep tonight. " Damian laughed.

The grass pokemon shot a nasty glare back at it's trainer, before settling it's gaze upon Charmander.

"Charmander stay on your toes. This Turtwig looks tough."

"He's right about one thing. Turtwig use sand attack!"

Suddenly the grass pokemon kicked up a pile of sand, before hurling it at Charmander. The attack caught the fire pokemon dead on temporarily blinding it.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

Ash tensed as the attack made contact and sent Charmander rolling backwards across the ground.

"Charmander!"

The small orange lizard shook for a moment, before slowly making its way back to it's feet though it was now panting."

'Oh no that attack did a lot more damage then I thought it would. I can't let this end, before it even begins.'

"Looks like your pathetic Charmander is out of juice. What a loser. Turtwig use tackle."

Ash's eyes widened. "Charmander catch it with scratch!"

The two attacks collided as Charmander's claws slammed into the mobile Turtwig. For a moment the attack seemed as if it would stop Turtwig, however the grass pokemon continued forward and slammed into Charmander sending it once more to the ground.

Daisy covered her eyes. 'No Ash...please Charmander get up...'

Ash clenched his fists as Charmander remained still.

The other trainer laughed. "And that's a wrap. You ready to fork over my pokemon too? and once I'm done with you I'll be collecting my Torchic and whatever your friend has too."

Ash shook his head. "No. It's not over." he said in a low tone.

"Heh kid you've got some guts, but time to face fac-" he stopped as he watched Charmander rise back to it's feet. It's eyes seemed to grow more intense as the flame on it's tail grew stronger.

Ash's eyes widened as his pokedex came to life. _**"Charmander has learned Ember one of it's most basic, but effective fire attacks."**_

His surprise was replaced with a confident smile. "Charmander it's time to show this bully why guys like him never win in the long run. Use Ember!"

Charmander opened it's maw as bright orange and red fireball formed, before being hurled towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge it!"

"Charmander stay on Turtwig don't let up!"

The Grass pokemon began to lunge backwards as Charmander fired a volley of embers after it.

Finally the last of the balls of fire made contact as it hit Turtwig dead on.

Smoke was kicked up from the impact and as it finally cleared Turtwig was still standing though panting heavily.

Ash's eyes widened. 'This Turtwig is incredible. Charmander and it are on their last legs. This next attack will decide everything.'

Damian swallowed deeply, before relaxing slightly as he saw Turtwig still on it's feet. "Turtwig snuff that weakling out for good! use take down!"

"Charmander you can do this! Use Ember stop Turtwig it's tracks!"

One more the two pokemon eyes each other, before Turtwig began to barrel forward kicking up dirt under it's feet as it charged forward.

Charmander's mouth began to glow as it released a torrent of flames just as Turtwig prepared to slam into it.

An explosion rang out as smoke once again bellowed up.

Both Ash and Damian stared anxiously as they waited to see who remained standing.

Finally though the truth was revealed as the form of Turtwig could be seen doubled over only a few inches away from a badly injured but standing Charmander.

Ash felt a proud smile cross his face. "You did it Charmander!" he cried happily.

Charmander turned, before smiling as it waved it's tail back and forth.

The man stared dumbfounded. "B-but how ?! beaten by a rookie and I had two pokemon. It's not possible." he growled under his breath.

Ash turned to regard the man. "Well it just happened. I expect for you to keep your word."

The man snarled. "And who's gonna make me kid?"

Daisy stepped forward. "If you don't honor your word my friend and I will be contacting the police as soon as we reach Viridian City for what you've been doing out here."

Ash nodded. "It's your decision. If you make us do this the hard way your license will be revoked and your pokemon will be taken away anyways, besides that you'll be arrested."

"And what will I have left if I surrender my pokemon? I'll have nothing."

"Exactly. You don't deserve to call yourself a trainer, but perhaps if you start with nothing you'll learn the hard way that a real trainer cares about their pokemon and doesn't view them as tools. Maybe one day you'll be able to earn the trust of another pokemon, if you change your ways. It's your decision though. Do you want a second chance or do we need to get the police involved ?"

Damian scowled as he returned Turtwig, before removing his other pokeball and tossing them towards Ash.

"This won't be the last time we meet kid." he said as he turned and without another word began to stalk away.

Daisy let out a pent up sigh.

Ash flashed a smile towards her, before nearly jumping out of his skin as he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh my goodness! I can't thank you enough."

He turned slowly to see the gangly teenager from before standing there adjusting his glasses as a smile pulled at his features.

"Hey don't mention it. Would you like to join us ? We're heading to Viridian." Ash offered.

The other teenager smiled, but slowly shook his head. "I really appreciate the offer, but I learned I have a lot of work to do. I think I'm going to spend sometime training here first. I should be fine now that he's out of the way." he said, before bowing his head once more, before he began to trek back towards Pallet Town.

Ash walked over and knelt down as he rested a hand on Charmander's head. "You alright buddy?"

Charmander let out a weak 'Char' in response.

Ash glanced over at Daisy. "Think we can take a short break? I think Charmander could use it."

"Sure" she responded as she eyed a small tree in the clearing. "I think I have a good place we can rest."

* * *

A few minutes had passed now at the group found themselves eating lunch.

Daisy tore of the last bit of her sandwich, before offering it to her Eevee and Pikachu that were now gathered next to her.

Ash still had his mouthful as did Charmander who seemed to possess the same table manners of his trainer.

"That was reckless of you Ash, but I have to say that was also brave what you did back there. I guess you've found yourself a couple more pokemon." she mused.

Ash swallowed what was in his mouth. "I was actually thinking...I'd like to hold to Turtwig. It has a lot of spunk and could be really helpful in the battles to come. I was wondering though...would you like to take Marrill? "

Daisy's eyes narrowed. "Ash are you underestimating that pokemon? I don't need your help, but I don't like the idea of you turning your nose up on that Marrill."

Ash held out his hands in a pacifying manner. "Woah woah hold on. It's not like that Daisy. It's just that Marrill has some self confidence issues. Damian did a number on both of them. I'm going to have my hands full trying to get Turtwig's trust. I just thought it would be for the best if they both got plenty of attention. Besides though I haven't seen him a long time I know my dad pretty well. Before I left Pallet my mom told me that by the time I reached Viridian my father would have something special waiting for me. I don't know if I ever told you, but my father is not only a great trainer, but he's also a renowned breeder. The last time I talk to him he mentioned to me that he'd bred two of his water pokemon and he seemed really excited."

Daisy demeanor softened. "Oh my I'm sorry for overreacting. I'd be more then happy to take Marrill off your hands, if you're sure. I think I could really help it. As far as your father, I guess you're expecting him to give you one of the babies?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah and I really trust my dad's judgement and you don't have to apologize to me. I was the bonehead. I should have explained first. " he said he allowed a small smile, before he extend his hand with Marrill's pokeball.

"Here I'm sure you'll give this one a good home."

Daisy returned a small smile as she took the pokeball from him. "You have my word."


End file.
